Quest for Love
by Lov3lii-KiKi
Summary: AU Fuji Syuuske has just transferred to an all boys boarding school. Will he make new friends, find his true love? And what is there to know about the famous student council? Read to find out...Yaoi-Main Perfect Pair and Alpha Pair. More to come.
1. Chapter 1

1**Title**: Quest for Love

**Disclaimer**: I do not own POT, or any of the characters.

**Summary:** AU Fuji Syuuske has just transferred to an all boys boarding school. Will he make new friends, find his true love?...Yaoi-Perfect and Alpha Pair. More to come.

**A/N:** this is my second fic also AU, all my fics are. Some pairings will be the same as my other story _Love of Flowers_, although the characters do act diffently because they are younger. Sorry for the horrible grammar...please tell me what you think I'm debating on whether to continue this one or not.....hope you enjoy!!

Fuji gazed out the window, admiring the beauty displayed before his eyes. The picture he had seen before had done injustice to what he saw before his eyes; blooming flowers slightly shivering from the cool breeze, emerging into a colorful scheme unreal to the eyes. But the beauty before him soon faded away when he realized where he was and why. At the very moment he was being driven to his new high school. He didn't place much of a protest when his parents told him they had to move to Tokyo because of his father's new job; he honestly didn't care. At his old school he might have seemed to be a kind person always smiling at others, never putting up a fight even towards false accusations; those who knew him well, were smart enough to know that it was all an act. That was the problem noone did know him well at all.

He had only hesitated to move when his younger brother, Yuuta announced his admission to a highschool in Hokkaido. His reason being that he didn't want to stay a shadow forever. Fuji knew he was referring to him. He hesitated in letting him go but gave in when he realized he was old enough already to make his own decisions and take care of himself. It was time to let him spread his own wings. All he wanted was for Yuuta to be happy. Which was all the more reason to go as far away from him as he could, this just happened to be the best opportunity to do so.

He had only one regret and that was transferring to a new school in the middle of the school year. He was already a third year student, he might as well had finished the school year in his old school but his parents had denied him the right to live by himself and the fact that all his relatives lived in Tokyo didn't help his situation. He had resigned himself to do as he was told hoping that not too many people asked the famous question 'why transfer now?'.

He gazed one more time out the car window noticing that the car had come to a stop; stopping in front of what had seemed to be a school building but could have passed of as three. It suddenly came to mind that his parents had reminded him of it being a school for high class students, one of the benefits of his father's new position as his mother had said. He didn't really cared as to what the school had looked like as long as it guaranteed to have what he was looking for. Grabbing his bag and heading out the car he bid farewell to his older sister, who had taken the liberty of driving him to the school. Walking towards the door, he felt a gush of cold air run through his body and immediately knew that what was awaiting ahead for him was an arduous journey.

"So this is Gakuen Tetsujin." Smiling he glanced at his surrounding, "This might be fun."

----

Fuji already knew where his first stop would be, and that's where he was standing in front of, the guidance office. His mother had come to the school to register him; he hadn't accompany her because he found taking pictures of his new town far more interesting. When his mother came back home she boasted about how great and beautiful the school. And mentioned how it being an all boys boarding school was great .She advised him to live in the dormitories of the school because of the distance between his new home and the school. He really didn't mind, he had come to hate girls either way and no one was really at home to miss his presence. With all the squealing noises he had come to hate every time he walked into a class room he thought he was going to go crazy, of course he did not show it. So he was grateful for this arrangement.

He knocked at the door twice, but there was no answer. He thought maybe nobody had heard the knock so he slid the door open and was rather surprised at the scene before him. A dark haired man was leaning over a man who looked foreign, beholding long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Both man quickly stood up when they noticed the intruder.

After what seemed as a long pause the dark haired man reached out his hand to shake that of that Fuji's. "You must be Fuji-kun the new transfer student. I am Hisagi Akira the student advisor." The dark haired man introduced himself with a smile. The blonde haired man suddenly excused himself and left the room Fuji had noticed how beet red he was.

"Please don't mind him he's fairly shy." The dark haired man answered with an amused smirk on his face. "That was Usagi-sensei. You might meet him soon enough. He's the math sensei for all third years. Cute isn't he."

Fuji did not know if he was to answer or not and simply nodded. His sister had warned him that he might see many new things in his new school, he already had an idea of what she meant. He had nothing against same sex relationship, in fact his first crush was on a boy. He remembered the silver-black haired boy and how he stole his first kiss. But that was all it was a, small crush.

"Anyway Fuji-kun I have here with me your program and room assignment. Since you're new you will have to have a roommate." Hisagi passed him a file, which he assumed held all he needed to find his way around the school. "I think you should know that this is the first time a student has ever been admitted into Tetsujin this late in the semester, it is September after all. Your mother has already informed me of the reasons behind your late admission. You were an exception to the school because of your high grades, I hope you keep it that way." Hisagi stared at him with serious eyes." I don't think I have to tell you about discipline you seem to be well rounded. That is all."

"Arigatou, Hisagi-sensei. I'll take my leave. Next time please try to lock your door." The brown haired boy said with a smirk.

Hisagi gazed at the retreating figure. "Heh...he might just be okay."

Fuji had managed to find his new room after what seemed as twenty minutes of wandering in the deserted hallways. Once he entered the room he noticed a red-haired boy laying on the farthest bed from the window. The red head noticed Fuji and literally bounced off the bed.

"Nya! You must be my new roommate Fujiko-chan." Fuji's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "I am Kikumaru Eiji, everyone calls me Eiji though. Hisagi-san told me to be your new guide, so if you have any questions don't hesitate to tell me. Nya! I m also in all your classes isn't that great!" The red head said excitedly.

"Aah. It's really nice to meet you Eiji. Hope we can have a great year together." Fuji said with his ever present smile. He was suddenly grateful his roommate was Eiji. He didn't want to have a roommate that was boring or arrogant. With Eiji around it seemed as if things would definitely be fun.

"Nyah!, I like you already." Eiji pounced onto Fuji.

"Aah, thank you Eiji but I really must unpack my things." Fuji replied slightly staggered at the sudden pouncing from the red-head. "Okay you do that and I'll inform you of all you need to know about Tetsujin." the red head said while walking back to his bed. Fuji nodded in relief.

"NYah, let's see all you really need to know is about the student council." Fuji began unpacking his clothes turning his head as if curious as to what Eiji had to say. "The student council holds all the power in the school. No one can go against what they say or do, their word is final."

"And who is the student council." The brown haired boy asked out of curiosity.

"Well they're well known throughout the whole school. Everyone knows them nyah....you already know this is a school where the sons of the elites' of Japan attend, well the student council is at the top because their parents control most of Japan. They're also the four top students of the school." The red head paused and turned to Fuji. "Nyah Fujiko-chan you better stay clear of them, you'll meet them soon enough, it's rare to transfer so late into the school year after all."

"Saa...I'll keep that in mind." The smaller boy answered now curious as to who the members of the famous student council could be.

-----

"Atobe-sama everyone is now present for the student-council meeting."

"Let them in." answered a silver haired boy while sitting at a desk in an enormous office. In entered three distinctive looking boys.

"Atobe this better be important. I have better things to do." The taller of the three said in a demanding voice.

"Sanada, nothing can be as important as to what I have to say." The silver head smirked at Sanada's glaring gaze. "Now if anyone else has anything to say, keep it to yourself, the meeting will now begin." Atobe took the silence as a reply. "I have just been informed that we have a new transfer student among the third years. His profile states that he was a genius in his last school and that h-"

"So basically what you're saying is that he is your new prey." A blue haired boy stated.

"Oshitari I don't think I gave you permission to speak, did I." Atobe said as a statement than a question.

"My, my Atobe no need to get so angry just because I merely speak the truth." Oshitari smirked. "Oshitari one more word from yo-..."

"Atobe why did you find the need of telling us about a new transfer student, we would have found out easily either way." Sanada replied rather irritated.

"I don't think I have to give you the reasons for what I do, I am the president of the student council aren't I. I do as I please. I just thought you should all know that he has been marked . I'm sure you all don't have any comments to make." Atobe snapped his fingers, "you may take your leave gentlemen."

The three boys departed from the room. Atobe stood from his seat. "Tezuka you were rather quite today. You of all people should know what I meant." Said boy merely nodded and left the room.

------

Eiji had offered to show Fuji around the school. He learned one thing about the boy, and that was that he had a lot to say. In just fifteen minutes he had learned far too many things for his mind to keep track of. He learned of the three dorm leaders going by the name of Inui, Kaidoh, and Echizen. Of the three he learned that Inui was the one to fear most. Eiji had explained to him how Inui creates weird concoctions for those who break curfews, or don't follow directions. He had also learned that Eiji was the captain of the track team, and seemed to disklike a fellow on his time whose name he believed was Mukahi. He had also learned that Eiji had a rather large family which was his purpose for moving into the school dorms.

"Oi! Eiji!" Both boys turned around noticing a tall boy heading there way, someone whom Eiji seemed to be familiar with given as his expression had changed to something Fuji couldn't quite read. "Nyah Oishi!!" the red head said excitedly. "Fujiko-chan this is Oishi my best friend." Eiji then turned to Oishi, "Oishi, this is my new roommate Fuji."

"Nice to meet you Fuji. Hope you like your stay at Tetsujin. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me." Fuji smiled and thanked the taller boy. He could already tell that Oishi was a gentle and caring person. Oishi turned to Eiji. "Did you tell him the rules around here."

"Hai, hai. I told him about the student council." The red head replied with an assuring tone. He turned to Fuji with seriousness in his blue eyes. "Fujiko-chan just remember what I told you, and try to stay away from Atobe; he's the president of the student council and tends to prey on pretty boys like you."

"Saa don't worry Eiji. I know how to take care of myself." The brown haired boy assured him.

------

Sanada looked inside a classroom searching for a specific boy. He had been late in meeting the boy thanks to Atobe's last minute meeting, which proved pointless. Heading down the hallway he spotted a familiar figure.

"Sanada you're late." The figure said in a low sweet voice.

"Sanada headed farther down the hallway until he was face to face with the smaller boy. "Yukimura, sorry. Atobe wanted to see us fot a meeting." the taller capped boy replied.

"It's ok." The smaller boy replied with a sweet smile. "Must have been urgent for him to call a meeting at this time."

"Hn, there's a new transfer student in the school. He wanted us to know and keep an eye out."

"I see. That Atobe could be so arrogant." The smaller boy looked up at the ceiling, "Sanada why do you continue to follow Atobe. You should hate him for what he did to you." Yukimura looked down until he was at eye level with Sanada, staring at the taller boy with hurt in his eyes. "I can never forgive him for what he did I almost lost you. I don't want that to happen again."

Sanada leaned towards Yukimura and embraced him tightly. Softly running his hands through the blue head's hair. He reached for the smaller boy's chin and tilted his head up placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Breaking away from the kiss he gazed at Yukimura's gleaming eyes. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Atobe won't take me away from you, no one can."

Yukimura pulled him down for another kiss, and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. "Okay, that's all I want and all I need, just you." The two embraced and kissed farther into the silence grateful that there was noone to interrupt their time together.

"Atobe isn't one to be played with, I hope the new transfer student realizes that before he gets entangled into Atobe's games." Yukimura whispered softly into Sanada's ear.

"Aah. But he should be more careful of Tezuka, than Atobe." Yukimura nodded in agreement.

----

Fuji now found himself walking around the school grounds with Eiji and Oishi. But he still hadn't seen what he was looking for. "Saa...Eiji do you know where I can sign up for the photography club?" He asked.

"Nyah, sorry Fujiko-chan but there is not photography club. All the members were seniors last year. I don't think anyone joined this year so they disbanded the club." The red head answered apologetically.

"I see..." He was disappointed he had been looking forward to capturing the beauty of his surroundings.

"Ano....Fuji if you're really interested in taking pictures the journalism club is now looking for a good photographer. No one has signed up yet, maybe you should." Fuji had sensed a bit of joy at this new found information. "Okay where do I sign up?" Fuji smiled.

"Hai we'll take you, I'm the vice president of the club." Oishi answered with a smile.

"Nyah Fujiko isn't this great, now you can take all the pictures you want!." Eiji beamed and pounced onto the smaller boy. Fuji was startled he had lost his balance and fell flat on the floor. "Kyah!! Gomen Fujiko-chan, Gomen..." the red head said apologetically.

Trying to stand up, Fuji took the hand he assumed Eiji had offered him. "Arigat-" He was surprised to find that the hand did not belong to Eiji, the owner of the slender hand was a tall bespectacled boy, whom Fuji noted was quite handsome. "Ah, Arigatou." Fuji smiled at the boy. After he had found his balance he realized the bespectaclted boy was soon gone.

"Kyah!, Gomen Fujiko-chan!" The red head said apologetically once again.

"Are you hurt Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"No, but who was that?" Fuji asked curiously.

Eiji noticed that Fuji was still staring at the retreating figure. "Nyah, Fujiko-chan, that's Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's a member of the student council, the vice-president. He looks really scary and he is. You should try to stay away from him." Eiji warned.

"Eiji , you shouldn't say that about others. Besides Fuji will be seeing him a lot. He is the president of the journalism club after all." Oishi said in a low voice.

Fuji took some time to register what the other two boys had just told him. 'Tezuka Kunimitsu, eh' he thought to himself. Already his first day in his new school and it proved to be rather interesting.

'I might start liking it hear' he thought.

**TBC**- hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Quest for Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the great reviews especially those about my grammatical errors I really appreciate it!!.... I'll try to improve in future chapters, though don't expect much I'm translating this from French to English (harder then it sounds)...Hope you enjoy!!!!!

"Saa...Eiji I guess having relationships in this school is a natural thing, ne?" It was already his second day at school and Fuji already had seen different couples exchange kisses and what not. Not to mention what he had seen between Hisagi and Usagi-sensei, he hadn't informed Eiji about what he saw, it wasn't in his place to tell him so, besides he could use this information for further purposes. He sneaked a glance over at Eiji's bed and noticed the red head's face was flushed.

"F-Fujiko-chan what makes you say that?" Eiji asked trying to sound compose but failed miserably.

"Just something I've observed recently," Fuji smiled sweetly but Eiji had already realized that Fuji's ever smiling face was somewhat sadistic looking, and something to fear.

"Ne, Eiji are you and Oishi in a relationship? You two look cute together." Fuji asked finding amusement in Eiji's changing expressions.

"F-Fu-Fuji!!...Oi-Oishi's just my best friend...." the red head stuttered while blushing madly.

"Saa...is that so. Well you guys sure don't seem like _just _best fr-" before he could continue Fuji was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," a small boy entered the room. "I am the student council representative, Atobe-sama would like to see you in his office Fuji-san."

"I see. Sorry Eiji our conversation was cut short it seems we will have to continue some other time," the brown haired boy smiled before leaving the room, leaving the red head at a lost at their conversation and slightly relieved.

"Nya!...Fujiko-chan how mean, I knew that smile was scary. Me and Oishi are just best friends....just best friends," the red head said gloomily.

-----

"Atobe-sama, Fuji-san is here to see you."

"Ah, let him in," the silver head responded with a smirk.

Fuji entered the office, noticing how big the office was. He had been to every room in the school building, but the student council room was by far the biggest. He recalled Eiji telling him that the student council holds all the power in the school, he thought Eiji might have been exaggerating but he couldn't help but agree. Walking deeper into the room he caught sight of whom he assumed to be Atobe, sitting at a grand desk. He also noticed Tezuka standing by the window staring at him. He smiled sweetly at Tezuka but found no change in the stoic expression.

"Fuji Syuuske it's great to finally meet you. I am Atobe Keigo, president of the student council. I'm sure you have already heard of me."

It took just two seconds for Fuji to notice how much of an arrogant man Atobe was. "It's nice to meet you too, Atobe," he replied with a displeased smile.

"Now I'm sure you already know the rules of this school, and the role that the student council plays," Atobe stood from his seat moving closer to Fuji. "I summoned you here to offer you a proposition," the silver head smirked. Fuji glanced over at Tezuka giving him a questioning look, but the bespectacled boy turned his head facing the opposite side.

"I think it'd be of great benefit if you have a good relationship with the student council. I don't need to remind you that a new transfer student would be looked down at by others, only a few know your reasons for transferring here, after all." Fuji was suddenly aware of the small gap between he and Atobe. "It'd be wise if you accept my proposition and work for me, I'm sure you are aware that the student council are treated as royalty here, if you become a member, others would treat you as royalty as well."

Atobe leaned closer, moving his hand towards Fuji, grasping his chin he tilted the brown haired boys head up to face his. "Become my new toy Fuji Syuuske, doing so would be beneficial to the both of us."

Fuji felt shivers running down his spine, he suddenly felt disgusted at Atobe's touch. Eiji had warned him about Atobe, but he didn't think the arrogant bastard acted in such a manner. He was taken aback when he noticed that Tezuka just stood by the window staring at the scene before him doing nothing to stop Atobe.

Fuji slapped Atobe's hand off and shoved the boy from his view. "Atobe thank you for your offer but I am fully capable of taking care of myself. I do not need anyone to protect me, especially someone as arrogant as you," he glared at Atobe before storming out of the office.

"You'll regret this Fuji," the silver head shouted at the retreating form. Fuji ignored the last comment.

"Che, he'll regret not taking my offer, nobody turns _me_ down," flipping his hair he turned to Tezuka.

"Tezuka, you know what you must do now. I always get what I want," the silver head smirked.

"Make sure he regrets those words, make him come to me for protection. I don't care what you do, take _any_ means necessary."

"Hai."

-----

Fuji stormed out of the school building still feeling irritated. He decided to take a walk around the school grounds to cool his head. He still couldn't believe that Tezuka did nothing to help him. Deciding to forget about Tezuka, and what happened in the student council room, he walked towards the back of the school and noticed what seemed to be a garden.

He gazed at the different blooming flowers in admiration, he had never seen something so beautiful.

"Students aren't allowed here," said a sweet voice.

Fuji turned to face the owner of the voice and noticed a blue haired boy, although he could have easily passed as a girl. "Gomen, I'm new here," Fuji replied with a smile.

"I see so you're the new transfer student everyone is talking about," the blue haired boy smiled offering a hand, "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you."

"Fuji Syuuske," shaking the offering hand Fuji gazed around the garden field. " If you don't mind me asking why are you here I thought you said no students are allowed."

"I'm the gardener here, no one else seemed to care for the flowers so I offered to help out," he said smiling.

"Saa... I see."

"You should really get going though, I don't want you to get into trouble. The teachers here are highly strict."

"Ah, arigatou." Fuji smiled back at Yukimura. Before walking back towards the school building he turned to see Yukimura talking to a taller capped boy. He hadn't seen the taller boy before but he did notice Yukimura laughing while in his presence.

-----

It had been a long day, and all Fuji wanted was to sleep the stress he had gathered away. Entering his room he saw Eiji reading a book while lying on his bed. Noticing Fuji, the red head laid the book down gazing at Fuji with a worried expression.

"Fujiko-chan why did Atobe call for you," the red head asked with concern.

"Saa...don't worry Eiji, he just wanted to welcome me to the school." He wasn't really in the mood to explain what had really happened/

"Ne Eiji about what were talking about before..."

"Nyah! Fuji I already told you Oishi and I are just best friends," the red head shouted while blushing.

Fuji chuckled Eiji always seemed to make him feel better, and the red head being transparent was an amusing factor. "Saa...Eiji I wasn't going to ask you that, although you shouldn't deny such things," he smiled before continuing. " I met Yukimura Seiichi today, I saw him talking to a tall capped boy, do you know who that might have been?"

"Well I know Yukimura he's a nice guy, and the guy you're talking about is probably Sanada Genichiro, they're always seen together," the red pondered before continuing, "Ano...I've heard many rumors about him though. Like just last year there was a rumor going on around Sanada because he suddenly moved away giving no reasons. But what shocked everyone was that he came back after four months, no one knows why," Eiji paused before speaking, "but you know I've heard Atobe had something to do with that."

The brown haired boy was now curious as to what Atobe could have done to Sanada, but he was more curious in knowing what he was capable of doing.

"I see."

-----

It had already been a week since the incident at the student council office. Fuji couldn't help but feel relieved that Atobe had not called him to the office again. Nothing interesting had happened during the week. He had learned from Eiji that all club activities begin next week, something he was looking forward to.

He glanced over at Eiji's bed and noticed the red head was deep into sleep. He had already become use to Eiji's snorting, and he couldn't help but chuckle when ever the red head spoke in his sleep, often calling out his best friend's name.

It was already late at night but he still couldn't seem to fall asleep. He had too many things on his mind. Rising from his bed as quietly as possible as to not wake his roommate Fuji walked towards the door. He knew that no one was allowed to leave their rooms after nine, who ever did was punished with one of Inui's weird concoctions.

He walked farther down the hallway and quietly walked pass the dorm leader's room. He heard something from the room, which sounded like low moans. Fuji smiled Eiji had told him that it was no secret that Inui and the dorm leader for the second years (Kaidoh) were in a relationship.

He walked up the stairs leading to the roof. He had usually spent his lunch period eating lunch up at the roof top, he found the place relaxing and had always enjoyed the scene that was laid out before him. Opening the door which was surprisingly opened he walked towards the rear of the roof.

"It's past curfew, no students should be out of their rooms at this time." Fuji was startled at the voice, turning he was face to face with Tezuka.

"Then why are you here," Fuji stated slightly irritated.

"That is of no concern to you," was the abrupt reply.

"I guess it's not." Fuji walked towards the door he wasn't interested in having a talk with Tezuka, but he hesitated in leaving, facing Tezuka once again he decided to kill his curiosity.

"Ne, Tezuka...why didn't you do anything back then? Why do you obediently follow Atobe?" he asked.

"Gomen, but I can not answer your questions."

"Saa...I see, but you'll have to answer me shortly," he paused walking towards the door," I'll be seeing you in club activities after all, and you can't avoid me there. Ja ne." Fuji departed with a satisfied smile.

Tezuka stared at Fuji's retreating form with a slight curve on his lips.

"You should be careful."

-----

**TBC**

- I've decided to include Dirty, Silver, Platinum, and Adorable pair. You'll see these pairings in future chapters. Okay so I initially wanted to add the Golden pair as a side pairing as well but I'm debating on it because I haven't read many fics on them(I only read them when tezufuji are a side pairing). I probably will add them just they won't have as many scenes as other pairings. I do love the pair I just don't know how to write them out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quest for Love**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT, or any of the characters.

**A/N**-hope you all like this chapter....please tell me if it's crappy or not I wasn't really satisfied with this one....hope you enjoy!

It had already been a week since Fuji last spoke with Tezuka. Oishi had informed him that even though Tezuka was the president of the journalism club he wasn't required to attend because he was a member of the student council. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed in learning so, though it did seem as if Tezuka was purposely avoiding him, and one thing Fuji hated was to be avoided.

Glancing out the classroom window Fuji noticed Yukimura tending to the garden, he caught a glimpse of Sanada talking with the blue haired boy. Thoughts of what Eiji had told him just last week soon resurfaced his mind. Although he only spoke with Yukimura a few times he already knew that he was happiest when tending to flowers and talking to Sanada. It didn't take much to know what relationship they had, though he couldn't help but wonder how Yukimura felt when Sanada moved away, if the rumors had been true at all.

Hearing the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the day, Fuji stood from his seat deciding to take a walk outside. Walking through the track field he waved at Eiji who beamed with joy when he saw the brown haired boy. Through the corner of his eye he noticed a familiar figure under a tree reading a book. Suddenly amused he headed towards the figure.

"Hello, Tezuka," he smiled. Tezuka looked up from his book and nodded acknowledging Fuji's presence.

Deciding that now was a better time than ever to ask Tezuka a few questions, Fuji sat across from Tezuka ignoring the 'leave me alone' face Tezuka made. "Ne Tezuka, I hope you're not ignoring me," he paused gazing at Tezuka to find a change in his expression but found none,"I'd be deeply hurt if you were."

"I'm not," the bespectacled boy replied.

"Saa...I see. Do you mind if we continue our conversation from before." Fuji quickly noticed that Tezuka wasn't willing to continue their conversation, knowing he hit a brick wall he decided to change the topic. "Ne Tezuka, do you always go to the roof top at night?" he was honestly curious as to why Tezuka was at the rooftop that night.

"Hn," Tezuka bluntly replied.

"Why?"

Tezuka diverted his gaze towards a group of students playing around the track field. "I feel at ease when I'm there, the clear night sky is soothing."

Fuji was taken aback he hadn't expected Tezuka to answer him, nevertheless he was grateful that Tezuka had replied honestly. "Ah...it is," he smiled genuinely at Tezuka.

Deciding to leave Tezuka alone to continue his reading he rose to his feet; before leaving he turned once again to gaze at Tezuka. "Before I forget, Happy Birthday Tezuka," Fuji noticed the questioning look Tezuka gave him "Oishi told me. Ja ne." He smiled before leaving and managed to hear a muttered thank you from the stoic boy.

------

"Oi, oi Kikumaru I beat your record!" a short red head said in high spirits.

"Hai, hai Mukahi that's great," Eiji said rather indifferently. Eiji walked away having an argument with Mukahi wasn't at the top of his to do list today, and he didn't want to miss his meeting with Oishi.

"Hey! Don't ignore me. You're just jealous cause even though you're the captain I beat your record," Mukahi gloated not noticing that Eiji was long gone. Once he realized that Eiji left him alone he cursed out loud. He suddenly noticed that a pair of eyes were watching him. He was startled when he turned to face the figure.

"Yuushi..." he muttered. Trying to avoid the glare that Oshitari gave him, he ran towards the club room. "Gomen....Yuushi gomen I can't face you right now."

Mukahi felt grateful that he was alone in the club room, it was his responsibility as the vice-captain to lock up the room. Noticing the stains on his uniform he decided to take a quick shower before heading back to the dorms.

Turning the shower knob he was pleased that the water was warm, and was soon thinking about many things inside the secluded room. But all his thoughts led to one person, "Yuushi...." he mumbled.

"If you really want me that much stop avoiding me Gakuto."

"Yu-Yuushi! What are you doing here! Wait how did you get in here?!" Mukahi was too startled to notice Oshitari leaning in on him. Soon both his arms were wrapped over his head, while the blue haired boy leaned forward against his body. Mukahi blushed at the sudden touch of their bodies, before he could put any resistance Oshitari had smacked his lips on to his, forcefully kissing him until his lips were swollen.

"Gakuto, need I remind you that every member of the student council has a key to every room in the school. As to why I am here, that's your fault, you have been avoiding me all this week, why is that?" he asked glaring down at the red head.

Mukahi diverted his eyes towards the wall unwilling to face Oshitari. "Yuushi...gomen...I-I want to stop this," holding back his tears Mukahi tried to release himself from Oshitari's grasp which had deepen, "Yuushi...I don't want to be with you anymore...please let me go," he pleaded.

"No. Do you think it's that easy to get rid of me, give me a reason. And it better be a good one." Realizing that he wasn't going to get a reply Oshitari released Mukahi only to wrap his arms gently around the red head's seemingly frail, naked boy. "Gakuto I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you can't be with me," the blue head said in a husky voice.

Mukahi shivered at Oshitari's touch. His body was acting against his will, he looked up to gaze at a smirking Oshitari and lost himself while staring at his eyes and suddenly felt a sudden knot on his throat. Noticing the bespectacled boy's hand running down his back, he flinched back knowing that giving in to Oshitari's touch was dangerous; he roughly shoved the taller boy away, gasping for air.

"Yuushi! Please leave me alone! I don't like you anymore!!" the red head shouted while fetching for his clothes dashing out of the room, leaving a shocked Oshitari behind. He had caught a glimpse at the hurt look on Oshitari's eyes but he knew he could no longer be with the man he loved even if it hurt him.

-----

"Otori, you know if you keep staring like that he might just notice you."

"Yukimura-san, I didn't hear you come in," the taller boy turned to face his senpai.

Yukimura chuckled "I'm sure you didn't, club activities are over already. Who are you looking at anyway," Yukimura walked up to the taller boy following his gaze out the window, "ah I see Shishido, he's the soccer team's captain right."

"Yes." Otori's face turned a slight pink.

"My, my so why don't you confess."

"Yu-Yukimura-san please don't tease me, and besides I've never spoken to him before," Otori replied sheepishly. Aiming to change the topic Otori glanced at Yukimura, "how was your date with Sanada-san?" he asked shyly.

Yukimura smiled widely. Otori had been one of the few people he had admitted to having a relationship with Sanada. "It was pleasant."

"That's great, you're always happy around Sanada-san. I m glad you two can be together again."

"Thank you. But you know we didn't get this far without confessing to each other first," the blue head smirked.

"I-I'll keep that in mind," Otori replied quite flustered.

Yukimura sighed

"You are just too innocent," he said smiling sweetly.

-----

Mukahi tried to regain his composure he didn't want his roommate to see his tear-stained face. It was already late at night, he had spent most of the day avoiding Oshitari and was successful, but he knew he couldn't do so forever. Entering his room he was surprised to see that no one was there 'weird, he's always sleeping here' he thought. Walking towards his bed he tripped over what seemed to be a wrapped up body.

"JIROU!" he shouted, "WAKE UP!"

A curly top suddenly wriggled out of the sheets. "Gaku-chan...stop being so loud."

"Then sleep on your bed, that's what they're for, seriously," the red head responded slightly annoyed. Being Jirou's roommate since first year had taught him that making sure the curly top slept on his own bed was a harder task then actually waking him up.

"Fine....oi before I forget, Oshitari was looking for you this afternoon he said he had something important to tell you," the curly head said while yawning.

"Fine, thanks," the red head curtly replied.

"Ne Gaku-chan, have you told him what Atobe told you?"

Mukahi was slighlty alarmed at the mention of the name, "no I haven't, and please don't tell Yuushi, you promised me."

"I know, but he should know, he'll be mad once he finds out."

"Jirou I honestly don't need advice from you, especially when you're Atobe's little lap dog-" Mukahi gasped at the realization of what he had just said, "gomen...."

"Ne , ne it's ok...besides I already broke it off with him..." the curly head sad with a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"Jirou..."

"Don't worry, he didn't seem to really care...I think he was glad to get rid of me...but I guess that's what I get for falling for the most arrogant jerk on the planet..." he said laughing, tears strolling down his face. Mukahi rushed to his side attempting to comfort him.

"He doesn't deserve to be loved. That jerk lives for destroying others relationship, he doesn't deserve you Jirou," Mukahi assured his best friend.

"Hn...I guess you're right."

------

Tezuka stood from his bed wondering who could be knocking at his door so late at night. He was surprised to see the person behind the door.

"Fuji...what are you doing here?"

"Saa...don't worry I just came to give you something," he replied with a smile while handing Tezuka a photograph, he stood by the door waiting for a change in expression and was satisfied when he saw the look of surprise on the bespectacled boy's face.

"What's this for?...How?" Tezuka asked quite taken aback.

"Saa...just take it as a birthday present. Although it isn't as great as the real thing it still captivated the true meaning of the scene don't you think. I took it myself last week," the smiling boy responded.

"I should get going before Inui finds out that I'm not in my room, Eiji's horrible at lying," he said smiling widely.

"Aah...Fuji..."

"Yes, Tezuka?"

"Thank you," Tezuka said while genuinely smiling at Fuji. Fuji's heart suddenly skipped a beat he couldn't help but think that Tezuka looked handsome while really smiling, and felt fortunate in witnessing the lovely smile. Not knowing what to say he merely nodded back at Tezuka.

Tezuka gazed at the retreating form and headed back inside his room, laying the photograph by his night stand before staring at it again.

"_The clear sky at night is soothing._"

"It truly is."

**TBC**-

-Hope you guys enjoyed!!...sorry for the OOC-ness.

**Next chapter**- The Platinum pair are introduced, what happened to Sanada and Yukimura in the past? What's Atobe planning for Fuji, and what is Tezuka's role in this plan? and who exactly are Hisagi and Usagi sensei?-all will be revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quest for Love**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT, or any of the characters.

**A/N:** Gomen for late chappie, I have SAT's and I lost all my files had to reset my computer anyway..reviews are loved and appreciated....hope you enjoy!!!

"Ne, Genichiro you should go back to your room, I don't want you to get in trouble."

"It's okay, I won't...student council members don't get in trouble."

"Ah, I see..." Yukimura shifted under the bed sheets moving closer to Sanada, his body slightly shivering from the warm breeze emitting from the open window.

"We're just lucky you don't have a roommate, or else we couldn't be together right now." Sanada commented pulling the frail naked body beside him closer to his chest wrapping his arm around the blue haired boy, in order to warm his lover up.

"Heh, after what happened last year the school thought I would murder my roommate if I ever had one,"Yukimura said chuckling.

"Hn, but you won't have to anymore, I'm here right now."

"Hn...stay with me tonight." The blue haired boy tilted his head up and stared into Sanada's eyes placing a soft kiss on the latter's lips.

"Of course."

It only took a few minutes before Yukimura fell asleep, Sanada watched as his lover fell into a deep slumber; gazing at his lover's beautiful features. Soon memories resurfaced his mind as he thought back at the last three years they spent together, he couldn't help but think how far they would have gotten if nothing had happened last year, or maybe it was because of what happened last year that they had gotten so far, either way there was one thing he was certain about and that was he had come to love the blue haired boy.

He was grateful the two could be together again after what had happened the year before and knew there was only one person he could blame....

"_Sanada it has come to my concern that you are spending too much time with Yukimura Seiichi, don't you think so?"_

"_Atobe what I do outside of the student council office shouldn't be of your concern, especially if it does not affect my work," Sanada commented voice slightly raised._

"_Sanada it does concern me when one of my members see you both in a compromising position." Atobe stared at Sanada noticing the change in his expression._

"_Were you seriously spying on my activities." Sanada glared at Atobe fiercely._

"_Sanada I wasn't spying on you I was merely observing how well you were doing your job, and I must say I am rather disappointed in you," Atobe said with a smirk._

"_Atobe what Yukimura and I do is none of your concern, and if it bothers you so much I resign my position in the student council." Sanada was now sending deathly glares to both Atobe and Tezuka the latter who seemed rather indifferent towards the situation._

"_Do you really think that's wise Sanada?" the silver haired boy asked with a ring in his tone._

"_Of course it is." He replied bluntly, anything was better than working for Atobe._

"_I just hope you don't regret this in the near future, you know how much I hate traitors."_

"_Atobe you really shouldn't make an enemy out of me."_

"_That's where you're wrong Sanada." Atobe's smirk widened._

"_Che. Arrogant bastard." Sanada commented before heading out the door not waiting to hear anymore of Atobe's ranting._

"_Tezuka if you don't ind getting me Sanada-san's number?"_

"_Atobe don't get careless, Sanada's father is rather strict." The brown haired boy voiced sternly._

"_Precisely."_

-----

"Arigatou Yagyuu-sensei."

"Please be careful next time." Yagyuu watched as the student limped his way out of the room, glancing at his watch he sighed realizing how late it was; grabbing his bag he headed out for the door.

"Hello, my darling," a voice echoed from the corner of the infirmary.

"Niou-kun...what are you doing here? Wait how did you get in here?" he asked with a deathly glare.

"I'm here to see you of course. I knew you would miss me after not seeing me for three days." the bleach haired boy replied with a grin walking towards Yagyuu.

"I'm sorry to have to disappoint you but my days have been rather blissful with you not around."

"Don't say that _sensei_, you'll brake my heart," Niou leaned closer towards Yagyuu grabbing hold of his wrist, caressing his cheek, the latter flinched at the warm touch. "Admit it you missed me," he whispered softly into the bespectacled man's ear sending shivers up his spine.

Yagyuu released himself from Niou's hold, slapping the bleach haired boy's hand off. "Niou I told you not to come here unless you're injured, besides it's not wise coming here right after your suspension has been lifted."

Niou sighed, he knew how stubborn the bespectacled man was, and was already aware of the lecture awaiting him. "Sensei I only came to see you, we only have a month to enjoy each others company anyway, you should be grateful that you're the first person I came to visit after being in that prison cell."

"Niou..you wouldn't have to be there if you'd listen to Atobe. I appreciate you coming here but honestly do you want to get in trouble again it's past curfew."

"Hai, hai I know. Anyway screw the lecturing all I really want to do is screw you again," he stated with a wide grin.

"Niou!" Yagyuu said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on you enjoyed it last time, didn't you."

"Niou you _drugged_ my coffee. I didn't even know where I was let alone know what the hell I was doing. You shouldn't do that to your elders."

"Elders! You're five years younger than me and anyway I didn't drug your drink I just helped you relieve your stress and it worked. I know you love me sensei you're just too fricking stubborn to admit," he stared at Yagyuu waiting for a reaction from the man but received none.

Yagyuu diverted his eyes to the door as if searching for answers but knew that he could said nothing. "Niou you should get back I'm on my way home anyway."

"Che. Fine." Niou sighed and headed out for the door 'really fricking stubborn' he thought to himself.

"Niou how did you get in here anyway?"

"The window, of course," he stated matter of factly.

Yagyuu stared in disbelief. "This is the third floor."

"Well duh I had to climb that damn tree."

"Why would you d-"

"It's all for love." With that Niou leaned down and placed a soft quick kiss on Yagyuu's lips, before the latter could even muster a reply.

"Niou!" Yagyuu shouted.

"Hai, hai I'm leaving," he chuckled while heading down the hallway.

"Baka..."

-----

Atobe placed the final pile work he was revising down. Rising to his feet he walked towards the window staring out at nothing in particular, simply admiring the dark cloudy sky. He suddenly heard foot steps heading his way and immediately recognized the presence.

"Tezuka it has already been a month, is there any improvement in my plan?" he asked, back facing Tezuka.

"Aah. It's going well."

Atobe turned around and glanced over at Tezuka noticing the off expression on his face. "You've gotten awfully close with Fuji Syuuske, although that was part of my plan you must set boundaries Tezuka, you spend most of your days with him nowadays."

"That's what you wanted Atobe. I'm just following your orders," the bespectacled boy replied bluntly.

"I see..." Atobe paused before continuing, " Tezuka change of plans, your friendship with Fuji could be of benefit to me. I want you to get close to him, I hope I don't have to explain what I mean to you, right?"

"Hn."

"Good. I honestly don't care what methods you use as long as he's hooked. Do I make myself clear."

Tezuka paused before answering to Atobe's command. Atobe immediately noticed Tezuka's hesitance.

"Tezuka if you have any objections state them now, but before you do just remember I do not tolerate traitors you yourself have witness what I've done to those who decide to go up against me. I'd hate for you to be one of those people." Atobe voiced with warning.

"I don't need your warnings Atobe I already know what I must do."

"That's good to hear."

----

"Jirou...Wake up..." Oshitari stood by the sleeping form shaking the small body but to no avail waking the sleeping boy was harder than actually keeping him awake.

"Jirou!" Deciding that it could take ages to wake Jirou up he rolled the smaller boy of the bed quietly as to not wake up the latter's roommate.

"Ow...what the hell..." Jirou stood from the ground trying to compose himself and glared at the bespectacled boy for interrupting his much needed sleep. "Oshitari what are you doing here at this ti-"

Oshitari signaled for Jirou's silence as to not wake up a sleeping Mukahi. Realizing what he was doing Jirou followed Oshitari who was already out the door.

"You know you shouldn't abuse your power..." Jirou said through a yawn.

"I wouldn't have to if it wasn't important," he replied sternly.

"This is about Gaku-chan right." He commented offhandedly.

"Of course. You're his best friend you should know why he has been ignoring me. Jirou I need you to tell me right now," the taller boy said rather coolly.

Jirou stood straight and faced Oshitari staring directly into his eyes, "You should ask him yourself, it's not in my place to tell you."

"Jirou I'm not up for games just tell me the truth."

"Gomen...but that's something you should ask Gaku-chan. If he doesn't tell you he has his reasons." He replied before walking away.

"Fine. But what about Atobe?"

Jirou stopped in his steps, "What about him?"

"You haven't been to the office lately. Do you think that's wise," he commented while glancing over at Jirou.

"If he wanted to see me he would look for me," he voiced with a hint of sadness.

"I see..."

"Oi Oshitari if you really want to know why Gaku-chan's ignoring you you should talk to Atobe. Ja ne."

"Oi Jirou!," Oshitari stared at the retreating form slightly bewildered.

"Atobe..."

-----

"Ne Fujiko-can how come you never eat lunch with us in the cafeteria?" Eiji asked.

"Gomen Eiji, I like to eat alone, when I do I can think over things thoroughly," the brown haired boy said smiling apologetically.

"Will you come today?" the red head asked hopefully.

"Gomen, I have something important to do."

"Hoi, hoi no worries," the red head reassured his friend.

He knew what he said was a lie but he couldn't tell Eiji the truth, the red head would just question him further; informing the red head that he spent his lunch break with Tezuka would surely whirl him into curiosity.

Neither had agreed to meet up for lunch at the roof top it was just silently decided. It was a mere coincidence when Fuji had seen Tezuka in the rooftop silently enjoying his lunch, as to not interrupt him he just sat beside the taller boy, and was glad that the stoic boy had not rejected his presence.

Neither really talked much seeing as Tezuka never seemed indifferent towards engaging into a conversation, nevertheless they did at times talk about school and what not. It always amazed Fuji that Tezuka never reported him or stop him from entering the roof seeing as since day one he had warned him not to go, but Fuji was Fuji there was never any restrictions whenever he was involved. But there were limits to the restrictions he placed for himself, talking to Tezuka just wasn't one of them, he enjoyed the latter's company even if never uttered a word because the silence that surrounded them was always understanding and strangely soothing.

One thing he did realize when they were together was that he was attracted to the taller boy, and to some extent he knew Tezuka was attracted to him too.

"Fujiko-chan....ano I know you've been spending some time with Tezuka...just be careful ne?" the red head voiced with concern.

"Saa...Eiji what are you talking about?" he asked innocently.

"I just want you to be careful he is in the student council after all."

"That's true but I still don't see why I need to be guarded when around him."

"It's just that Tezuka is different he always listens to Atobe. Nyah, Fujiko-chan they're childhood friends they've been together for years, from what I've heard he never disobeys Atobe."

"Saa...I see."

----

"Tezuka I'm glad you're here today,'

"Aah."

Fuji softly chuckled and occupied the empty seat next to Tezuka, unwrapping his bento he offered some to Tezuka but the latter declined. Fuji had once offered Tezuka some of his meal and the bespectacled boy being as polite as he could accepted and immediately regretted doing so when his mouth became the victim of a mass amount of wasabi.

"Saa...Tezuka can I ask you something?" he asked meekly.

"Aah."

"Why did you join the student council?" Fuji asked curiously knowing that Tezuka wouldn't answer his question.

"I had no choice."

Fuji was taken aback he didn't think Tezuka would answer, but his answer alone was surprising, 'he had no choice, maybe because of Atobe' he thought to himself.

"Because of Atobe..." he commented not aware that the words left his mouth before he could stop them.

Tezuka stared at Fuji with a questioning look, "Why do you say that?"

"Saa...just a guess."

"You shouldn't make false assumptions, especially when not knowing the situation." He glared at Fuji.

"Saa...gomen." Fuji rose to his feet suddenly annoyed 'he shouldn't have asked if he didn't like my answer' he thought bitterly. "Ja ne Tezuka."

Tezuka suddenly stood from his seat and walked towards Fuji grabbing hold of the smaller boy's wrist.

"T-Tezuka..." the brown haired boy muttered.

"Gomen."

"It's okay. But you didn't have to go after me for that." Fuji chuckled heartily.

Tezuka leaned forward and gently caressed Fuji's cheek, Fuji flinched at Tezuka's sudden touch. The bespectacled boy bent down and leaned closer to Fuji's face, the latter stared at Tezuka with wide eyes, slightly losing himself within the intense gaze of the sharp hazel eyes staring back at him. Before he could place any resistance Fuji felt soft lips covered his own.

"I did...I like you."

"T-Tezuka..."

----

**TBC**

-hope you enjoyed, glad people actually like the story I thought it was kinda crappy and debated whether to continue it or not, but seeing as people like it I will continue it. Sorry about the Platnium Pair I've only really read one decent fic on them I'm basing them on the few anime and manga scenes they have. Next chapter will have more on Hisagi and Usagi sensei it was too long to put here XD, not that anyone cares they're just OC's XD.

**Next Chapter**- Mostly Yukimura and Sanada's past together, a dose of the silver pair, more of Dirty and Perfect Pair.


	5. Chapter 5

1**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews!!! a few notes when referring to _Master Atobe _it means a relative of Atobe's, when referring to Atobe it means Atobe Keigo. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter I had trouble writing it...enjoy!!!!!!!!

----------

"T-Tezuka...what did you say..." Fuji asked surprised.

"I like you."

"You honestly don't know what you're talking about," Fuji said slightly laughing,

"I said I like you." Tezuka said bluntly.

"Stop saying that!" Fuji was suddenly annoyed. If Tezuka was playing a joke on him it was too cruel. To be able to say those three words so easily, he knew he couldn't mean it. He hated to admit that after hearing those words from Tezuka's mouth his heart started beating rapidly, that in itself was rare.

"Fuji I like you, and I know you like me too." Tezuka said it so deadpan that Fuji almost believed him, but to say that he liked Tezuka was that even true.

He knew that his constant meetings with Tezuka wasn't a coincidence although that was what he said to the latter every time they met. And Tezuka was strikingly handsome, so much so that every time their fingers would accidentally brush he'd feel a faint blush creep up his face, and if that wasn't enough Tezuka's confession, if it was true was enough to hit his heart hard.

All this time he knew what he felt for Tezuka and that was just attraction it never went deeper than that simply because he wouldn't allow it to. Attraction was what he felt whenever he thought a boy or girl was to his liking, his type but that didn't mean he 'liked' the person. Attraction was merely an arousing in interest, pleasure. Liking was far different it was as much of a commitment as it was to say you love someone. Like is just the stepping stone to love, and that was something Fuji was incapable of providing love let alone receiving it.

"Tezuka you don't even know me well to go around saying that I like you, ne maybe you're confused," he said with a smile.

"Fuji I'm not someone who would lie. I know what I feel and I know what you feel."

Fuji was stunned that was the most he'd ever heard Tezuka say, and even if he wasn't lying about his confession he honestly didn't know what to do. He'd always reject the many confessions he had received at his old school be it boy or girl but with Tezuka it was different. Deep inside he didn't feel like rejecting him as crazy as it sounded.

He suddenly felt arms wrap around him and lips on his own. He stared wide eyed at Tezuka who still had him in his grasp.

Soon Fuji felt the warmth of Tezuka's kiss. Tezuka gently put his tongue onto Fuji's lips and then a little further into his mouth until their tongues were touching. He gently started touching and licking Fuji's tongue with his own.

Fuji was stunned he hadn't expected Tezuka to kiss so well, he had kissed many girls and even a boy or two but no kiss had ever felt like the one Tezuka was giving him. He felt himself melting into the kiss, and felt that their lips were a perfect match. Soon Fuji had placed his arms around Tezuka's neck and leaned deeper into the kiss which had turn into a passionate hungry kiss.

When they both broke away from the kiss Fuji stared at Tezuka with dazed eyes.

"I like you. " Tezuka repeated again.

Fuji unconsciously replied.

"I like you too."

------

"Seiichi you're still here?"

"Ah Genichiro. Hmm the flowers looked lonely." Yukimura said with a smile.

Sanada smiled knowing that whenever Yukimura felt that his flowers were sad or just lonely he would spend his whole day with them. He tried to repress a laugh that was highly unlike him, Yukimura took note of his expression.

"Ne what's so funny?" Yukimura asked with a grin.

"Aah. You said the same thing when we first met," Sanada replied with a sweet smile.

"You remembered...." Yukimura voiced surprised.

"Of course."

"But you know I was far more lonely than my flowers were back then. That was until I met you, you took away all my loneliness and turned it to love. Even if you were mean back then." Yukimura smiled slyly.

Sanada walked closer to Yukimura and wrapped his arms around the latter's frail body. "But you know you were far more mean than I was. When I came back and said I love you, you just threw a flower pot at me, that was possibly the worst way to get rejected."

Yukimura held Sanada's arms tighter, "Ne it didn't hit you though, and I did say I love you back." Yukimura tilted his head and placed his lips softly on Sanada's. Sanada lowered his head down and his mouth met Yukimura's, with their lips touching, he put his tongue lightly into Yukimura's mouth. Soon their kiss turned to passion and a battle for control.

Slowly breaking away from the kiss Yukimura gazed into Sanada's longing eyes and quietly asked, "Are you ready for this weekend?" Sanada then stared seriously into Yukimura's eyes, "Aah. Father wishes to see you."

Yukimura held Sanada closer to himself knowing what his comment meant not only for him but for the both of them.

"I can't wait." he said, Sanada noticed the sarcastic tone.

----------

"Oi! Is Yukimura here?!" Shishido peeked into the art room to see if there was anyone present. He knew no one would be since everyone was out for lunch already. He grimaced at the thought knowing that he would be enjoying his break as well if it wasn't for Hisagi-sensei stopping him in the middle of the hallway asking, more like demanding, for him to deliver a message to Yukimura. 'Honestly that guy is too lazy to be a sensei,' he thought to himself.

Glancing deeper into the room he noticed a taller boy sitting in a desk, staring out the window with a lost expression. "Oi! Is Yukimura here?" he repeated. His agitation only grew deeper when he noticed that the other boy was either ignoring him or just didn't hear him, he decided the latter was the reason. Walking closer to the boy he took silent steps as to not startle him and followed his eyes to where he was staring out the window.

"So you like soccer?" he asked when he noticed that the other boy was staring out at the soccer field; his eyes following the few first years who were still practicing. Shishido suddenly felt proud that even with his absence his team would continue practicing in order to get better. He was traced out of his thoughts when he saw the shocked expression in the other boy's face. "Ah gomen...didn't mean to intrude....anyway if you like playing that much you should try out for the team," he suggested bashfully not knowing what else to say.

Shishido waited to hear a reply from the taller boy, but he said nothing.

Otori was too shocked to reply, he didn't even realize when Shishido entered the room yet alone how long he'd been there. He had no words to say he simply admired his senpai from afar just enjoying the small glances they both exchanged when walking down the hallways, but they never spoke. Which was what shocked him the most that Shishido had actually asked him something and it was about soccer. He didn't really like the sport he just liked it when he saw Shishido play but he couldn't possibly say that. So he remained quiet.

Shishido scratched the back of his head." You know it's rude to not answer when someone's talking to you."

"G-Gomen Shishido-senpai," Otori replied flustered.

"Oi! I was just kidding," Shishido tried hard to not laugh at the flustered boy, his expression was slightly amusing. "Anyway at least I got you to talk." He said with a smile.

Otori blushed furiously.

"Heh, are you always this shy around others. Anyway I just came here to give Yukimura a message but he's obviously not here." Shishido stared down at the paper on Otori's desk and noticed it was blank and only had the boy's name written on it. "Otori...Otori Choutaro," he said aloud without realizing it.

Otori stared at Shishido who was now leaning by his desk and was so close to him.

"Anyway I have to go." Shishido pulled away from Otori's desk and headed towards the front of the classroom turning around he said, " You know if you do like soccer you should come out and see it for yourself it's more exciting seeing it up close. See you. " He said with a wave and headed out the door.

Otori stared out the door his face beet red.

---------

Mukahi heard his room door slammed and knew it had to be Jirou. He was surprised to know that the curly head wasn't sleeping in his bed and started to worry. It was already late and Jirou had never left his bed when sleeping unless it was important.

"Jirou where were yo-"

"Gakuto let's talk." Oshitari said commandingly not waiting for the other boy's reply.

"Y-Yuushi! I already told you we have nothing to talk about!" Gakuto shouted angrily.

"Gakuto! Stop being so stubborn! I already know everything why didn't you tell me about Atobe!?"

Mukahi was startled he didn't expect Oshitari to know, he didn't want him to. "H-how do you know?" he asked nervously.

"That doesn't matter. Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you go to me? Am I that unreliable as your boyfriend?"

Mukahi felt tears streaming down his face, tears he didn't want to show especially in front of Oshitari.

"Yuushi....I couldn't...gomen...I-I don't want you to have problems with your family especially your father because of me...I don't want to see you h-hurt...gomen..." he said stuttering.

Oshitari stared at Mukahi with bewilderment, "Problems...my family...my father...What did Atobe tell you?" he said with a frightening glare.

Mukahi stared at Oshitari mortified, he fell into his trap.

-------

Atobe heard a faint knock on the door. No one ever dared to knock on his door at such a time who ever did was rather rude he thought bitterly. Opening the door he glared at the person in front of him. "Jirou it's late what do you want."

"I need to talk to you." Jirou said with a seriousness in his tone.

"If you want to beg me to forgive you, fine I do. It's too late to talk right now."

"Atobe please." Jirou pleaded.

Atobe moved aside to let Jirou pass.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Jirou shifted in his seat he was now seated across from Atobe in his office, a privelge for the student council president, having his own office in his room, as if having one wasn't enough. Jirou stared at Atobe with serious eyes, "Atobe I want you to stop. Stop what you're doing with Ohsitari and Gakuto. Please stop all your plans or whatever you're planning now."

"And why must I listen to you and stop my plans Jirou."

"Atobe I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you're afraid of betrayal but not everyone is. You almost destroyed two peoples life once do you honestly want to do it again."

"Jirou don't speak as if you know me, you don't." Atobe said icily.

Jirou rose to his feet and walked over to Atobe. Standing in front of him he gazed longing into Atobe's eyes.

"I do know you. I know you're lonely and only want to be loved. I know you can never hurt others but your arrogance always gets the best of you. I know how hard you worked to get where you are. I know you don't like being the president and just do it to please your family. I know you fear getting close to others. And I know how much I love you even knowing all of that so please stop." Jirou fought hard the tears that were threatening to stroll down his face.

Atobe was stunned, which for him was a first. Although he heard every word the curly haired boy said he still couldn't believe everything he heard, and he hated to admit that almost all of it was true that someone knew him so well to actually point it all out.

Atobe pulled Jirou to his lap and captured the curly haired boy's lips. He nibbled and licked at Jirou's lips, sliding his tongue over Jirou's lips he touched the latter's soft lips and tasted his mouth. He soon felt Jirou put his tongue deeper into his mouth trying to keep their tongues touching, Atobe sucked on Jirou's tongue gently and heard Jirou moan in response. He was pleased to gather such a response from him.

"Jirou..." he murmured into the kiss.

"Keigo...I love you."

-------

"Usa-chan where are you going?"

"Home."

"Eh? Why?" Hisagi asked with a pout, observing the other man who was dressing himself.

Usagi sighed, "Need I remind you who kidnaped me and brought me pack to his apartment," he said with a glare.

"Ne, ne Usa-chan that wasn't kidnaping," he said with a smile.

"Really. You're right shoving someone into a car and driving them back to an unknown place isn't kidnaping at all," the blonde voiced sarcastically.

Hisagi rose from his bed and wrapped his arms around Usagi possessively. "You say that but just a few minutes ago you were moaning in my arms and practically begging me for more," he purred into Usagi's ears sending shivers down his spine. Enjoying the blonde's reaction Hisagi nibbled on his earlobe teasingly.

"Hisagi!" Usagi screamed releasing himself from the taller man's grasp.

"Fine I won't touch you but at least stay the night it's late already."

"And whose fault is that," he said accusingly. Usagi sighed when he noticed the other man smirking. He always hated Hisagi's mocking but couldn't deny his attraction towards the latter it was just a mere coincidence that their bodies were compatible. "Honestly you should stop fooling around we have a mission to complete. I've already heard countless rumors about you preying on different students, you should stop. If we ever get caught Master Atobe would be furious."

"Hai, hai. But seriously what is that old bat scared of such a punk like Atobe, he could have easily gotten rid of him by now. Why wait till now."

"Hmm. But that's none of our concern. We were just hired to complete a task nothing else as long as all goes well I have no complaints. For that to happen you must cooperate with me Hisagi."

"Usa-chaaaan," Hisagi said with a childish ring in his voice. " I always cooperate well with you our bodies is proof of that," he smirked.

"Anyway it really is too late, I have no choice but to stay here. Hope that's not an inconvenience." He turned to look at Hisagi and shivered when he noticed the wicked smile on the latter's face.

Hisagi pulled the blonde down to the bed and embraced him tightly, "It's not." He continued to pour kisses on Usagi's chest which was now bare after the dark haired man ripped his shirt off, he suddenly stopped and stared into Usagi's light blue eyes. "Is sleeping with me part of your mission?" he asked.

Usagi was startled he was used to Hisagi pouncing on him and mocking him but never witnessed such a serious expression on the latter's face, it was a first. "Of course not, idiot." he replied shyly. "Is it yours?"

Hisagi stared with content in his eyes, "Nope, which is good cause seeing that sexy expression you're making just turns me on more." Hisagi replied wickedly.

"Baka..."

--------

"Hoi, Fujiko-chan you look happy."

Fuji stared across the room at his roommate. The red head was absolutely grinning as if he had just received a new toy. Fuji was particularly bewildered, his expression hadn't changed much since he had arrive to his new school, so what was Eiji talking about he thought. "Saa what do you mean Eiji?" he asked with a smile.

"You have a real smile on your face," he beamed.

"Ah..." Fuji was indeed surprised but one thing he had learned about his roommate was to never under estimate him. Although Eiji was all smiles and cheers everyday there was more to the red head than what he showed. Eiji was indeed someone to not take lightly it seemed he was more aware of his surroundings than even Fuji at times.

It wasn't much of a surprise when he realized that everyone in class treated Eiji as a clown a loveable cheerful clown, just by looking at the red head one felt happy. Eiji was indeed amazing. He always told funny storied that made everyone laugh, maybe even those who had no heart. He couldn't help but feel that Eiji's happiness was contagious because even he himself would at times laugh whole heartily with the rest of his classmates.

But even though Eiji would always fool around he was also very considerate. He never asked Fuji questions he simply stated his opinion and offered his advise which Fuji soon learned were wise to take. He'd only known Eiji for a month, but being as observant as he was he felt he'd known him for years and he knew Eiji felt the same somehow because not many knew when Fuji was serious let alone 'happy.'

Indeed he was happy. Just a kiss from Tezuka made him happy it was ridiculous to even think about. Fuji for the first time had let his guard down and let Tezuka kiss him, but was more surprised that he himself had responded. He knew where his feelings lied though he wasn't so sure if where they lied was where they should have. True he was attracted to Tezuka at first but it was all merely attraction.

Tezuka was honestly different from anyone he had ever known; he always had barriers that no one seemed to be able to cross. That was where his attraction began. Fuji found pleasure in having a challenge, and breaking Tezuka away from his shell was indeed a challenge maybe more than he bargained for. Like he, Tezuka never showed his real self, his real emotions, his real thoughts something Fuji was too familiar with. But while Fuji was never serious, Tezuka was too serious to the extent that it often annoyed Fuji.

Yes it was attraction. It was like a child wanting a toy they could never have but knew they would be miserable till they had it, so they would just cry till they received it. Fuji was the same he wanted to cross Tezuka's barrier so much that he found himself talking to the latter more often then not until he was close enough to reaching what he wanted. And until he didn't he would continue following Tezuka, pursing him.

That was it. Fuji mused to himself as he discerned the 'puzzle'. Constantly thinking about Tezuka, talking to him, trying to figure him out, it wasn't mere attraction at all, it was deeper.

"Ne Eiji, you said Tezuka and Atobe were childhood friends....do you know anything else?" he asked curiously.

The red head sat on his bed and pondered the question for a few seconds, "Nya no just that. There's just a lot of rumors. Ne Fujiko-chan I told you already to be careful of Atobe and Tezuka, remember."

Fuji stared intently at Eiji 'if only he knew,' he thought with much amusement. "Saa...I know, I will be." That much was true he had no intention of falling prey to whatever Atobe was planning, and he'd already known Tezuka was different.

"Ne Eiji are you going back home for the weekend?" he asked trying to stir Eiji's mind from their conversation.

"Nya Fujiko I already told you my house is too overcrowded," the red head replied with a pout.

"Ne why don't you come over to my house. No one will be home but my nee-san."

"Hoi hoi a sleep over!?" the red asked enthusiastically.

"Hai. You can ask Oishi if he wants to come as well."

"Hoi! We'll have fun."

"Hmm. And maybe you two can spend more time together alone," he said with a smile with much emphasis on the last word.

"Eh?!" the red head blushed at Fuji's comment. "Nya Fuji I told you it's not like that."

"Of course not." Fuji smiled knowingly.

"A-anyway I'm going to sleep there's practice tomorrow morning. You should too." Eiji wrapped himself under his sheets covering his face so that Fuji wouldn't notice his change in color, but knowing Fuji like he did he knew it was unlikely that his roommate had not notice.

Fuji laid down on his bed. He knew Eiji tried to hide his beet red face, but it was fruitless to hide anything from Fuji. Fuji mused at his plan, a sleep over would be the perfect place to play matchmaker. But that wasn't his true intention inviting Tezuka was. What better way to get to know the stoic boy better than when they were alone, or almost alone, in his room....

------

**TBC**

- I wrote the story in this format so that those that don't like other pairings to skip their scenes although I don't recommend it. Although each pair has their own story as you can see they're all loosely connected somehow.

-Hope you like this chappie! And please tell me if I should continue adding scenes with Hisagi and Usagi XD.


End file.
